The present invention relates to hydraulic fluid hose routing devices and PTO (power take-off) supports on an implement, and, more particularly, to a multi-positional bracket that holds provides flexibility to the operator in supporting the PTO and fluid hoses in the various operational conditions the implement assumes.
Many vehicles, implements and other types of equipment include an articulated framework having a pivot assembly across which a plurality of hydraulic fluid hoses pass for conveying pressurized fluid to, and conveying return fluid from hydraulic components carried by one part of the framework. The applications most readily apparent are in the agricultural industry, where tractors provide pressurized hydraulic fluids to a trailing implement affixed to the rear of the tractor by a hitch. The implement can be any of a multitude of known soil preparation, crop planting, harvesting or crop-treating machines, all of which affix to the drawbar of the tractor for pivotal movement as the tractor and implement move around the field. In most cases, at least part of the power required by the implement is provided by the tractor, in the form of pressurized hydraulic fluid that is supplied to the various hydraulic components on the implement by flexible hydraulic hoses or rigid conduits-usually flexible hoses spanning the gap between the tractor and the implement. In many such implements, PTO power is also required, so a relatively short connecting shaft is connect to the PTO output shaft on the tractor and extends across the pivot connection between the tractor drawbar and the implement. A universal joint on both ends of the coupler and a telescoping length adjustment permits the shaft alignment some flexibility and provides for turning of the tractor/implement combination. When the pto coupler is not connected to the tractor, it is usually removed, or left to dangle in location.
Many devices have been designed to hold the flexible hydraulic hoses in a safe position during operation of the tractor/implement combination. Additionally, many devices have been designed to hold the pto coupler when the tractor and implement are not connected. None, however, have been designed to selectively accomplish such multiple purposes in an effective and efficient manner.
It would be a great advantage to provide a support mechanism that overcomes the above problems and disadvantages.